moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
J.B. Eagle movie spoof cast
Escape from Planet Earth *Oh (Home) as Gary Supernova *Lem (Planet 51) as Scorch Supernova *Disgust (Inside Out) as Kira Supernova *Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as Shanker Saunderson *Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) as Lena Thackleman *Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) as Doc *Rafael (Rio) as Thurman *Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) as Io *Neera (Planet 51) as Gabby Babblebrook *Clumsy Smurf (Smurfs: The Lost Village) as Kip Supernova *Baymax (Big Hero 6) as James Bing *Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert (Tangled) as Hawk *Kristoff (Frozen) as Hammer Incredibles 2 *Merida (Brave) as Helen Parr/Elastigirl *Wreck-It Ralph as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Penny (Bolt) as Violet Parr *Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) as Dash Parr *Spot (The Good Dinosaur) as Jack-Jack Parr *Whiplash (Turbo) as Lucius Best/Frozone *Dean Hardscrabble (Monsters University) as Edna Mode *Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) as Tony Rydinger *Gobber the Belch (How to Train Your Dragon) as Rick Dicker *Yokai (Big Hero 6) as Screenslaver *Scarlet Overkill (Minions) as Evelyn Deavor *Henry Gardner (Storks) as Winston Deavor *Dory (Finding Nemo) as Karen/Voyd *Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy) as Brick *Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Reflux *Wasabi (Big Hero 6) as Krushauer *Deadpool as Helectrix *Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) as Screech *Ellie (Ice Age) as the Ambassador *Raccoon (The Nut Job) as the Raccoon Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Oh (Home) as Alex *Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Marty *Remy (Ratatouille) as Melman *Joy (Inside Out) as Gloria *Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Skipper *Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) as Kowalski *Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) as Private *Hal (The Angry Birds Movie) as Rico *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) as King Julien *Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) as Maurice *E.B. (Hop) as Mort *Max (The Secret Life of Pets) as Mason *Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) as Phil *Branch (Trolls) as Zuba *Poppy (Trolls) as Florrie *Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) as Makunga *Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) as Teetsi *Gene Meh (The Emoji Movie) as Moto Moto *Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) as Nana Anna in Wonderland *Anna (Frozen) as Alice *Elsa (Frozen) as Alice's Sister *Pig (Home) as Dinah *E.B. (Hop) as the White Rabbit *Norm (Norm of the North) as the Doorknob *Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as the Dodo *Mike and Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as TweedleDee and TweedleDum *Mater (Cars) as the Walrus *Lightning McQueen (Cars) as the Carpenter *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Bill the Lizard *Tinkerbell (Disney Fairies) as the Rose *Fawn (Disney Fairies) as the Violet *Rosetta (Disney Fairies) as the Lily *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) as the Caterpillar *Surly (The Nut Job) as the Cheshire Cat *Maui (Moana) as the Mad Hatter *Sid (Ice Age) as the March Hare *Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as the Dormouse *Scarlet Overkill (Minions) as the Queen of Hearts *Aloysius O'Hare (The Lorax) as the King of Hearts Horton (Ferdinand) *Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) as Ferdinand *Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) as Lupe *Julian (Ice Age: Collision Course) as Angus *Manny (Ice Age) as Valiente *Bing Bong (Inside Out) as Bones *Barry (Zookeeper) as Guapo *Shep (George of the Jungle) as Maquina *Smurfette (Smurfs: The Lost Village) as Una *Hefty Smurf (Smurfs: The Lost Village) as Dos *Clumsy Smurf (Smurfs: The Lost Village) as Cuatro *Mr. Greene (Norm of the North) as El Primero *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Hans *Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) as Klaus *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Greta *Max (The Secret Life of Pets) as Paco *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) as Nina *Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled) as Juan *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Raf *Sarah Gardner (Storks) as Isabella Epic *Jewel (Rio) as M.K. *Blu (Rio) as Nod *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Ronin *Metal Beak (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Mandrake *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Mub *Marty (Madagascar) as Grub *Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Bufo *Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Bomba *Lovelace (Happy Feet) as Nim Galuu *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Queen Tara *Kludd (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Dagda Toons University *Blu (Rio) as Mike Wazowski *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as James P. Sullivan *Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) as Randall Boggs *Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Dean Hardscrabble *Emile (Ratatouille) as Scott "Squishy" Squibbles *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) as Don Carlton *Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) as Art *The Fish (The Cat in the Hat) and Flik (A Bug's Life) as Terri and Terry *Rocky (Chicken Run) as Professor Knight *Chicken Joe (Surf's Up) as Frank McCay *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) as Johnny Worthington *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who!) as Chet Alexander *Mrs. Potato Head (Toy Story) as Ms. Squibbles *Shangri Llama (Ice Age: Collision Course) as Brock Pearson *Destiny (Finding Dory) as Claire Wheeler *Smurfette (Smurfs: The Lost Village) as Carrie Williams *Tiago (Rio 2) as Young Mike Wazowski *Pig (Home) as Archie the Scare Pig Hotel Transylvania 2 *Megamind as Dracula *Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Dracula (Bat) *Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) as Mavis *Gylfie (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Mavis (Bat) *Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) as Jonathan *Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) as Dennis *Digger (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Dennis (Bat) *Shrek as Frankenstein *Fiona (Shrek) as Eunice *Surly (The Nut Job) as Wayne *Andie (The Nut Job) as Wanda *Minion (Megamind) as Griffin *James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) as Murray *Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) as Mike *Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as Linda *Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Winnie *Metal Beak (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Bela *North (Rise of the Guardians) as Vlad *B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) as Blobby Oh (Valiant) *Oh (Home) as Valiant *Garfield as Bugsy *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Lofty Thaddeus Worthington *Crash and Eddie (Ice Age) as Tailfeather and Toughwood *Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Mercury *Disgust (Inside Out) as Victoria *Hank (Finding Dory) as Felix *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Sergeant Monty *Buck (Ice Age) as Wing Commander Gutsy *Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) as General Von Talon *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who!) as Cufflingk *Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) as Underlingk *Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Charles de Girl *Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Rollo